Enlightened Lodamun
The Enlightened Lodanum is a political party founded from dissidents from the LNC. It first started (April 3732) as a presure group within the LNC in the Great Democratic Republic of Lodamun. It has been established by Henry Percy and several other free thinkers (Enlightened-Illuminaties) in April 3732. It was the smallest political pressure group within the Lodamese Nationalistic Committee, but despite the small numbers, it had gained significant influence within the party. In July 3734, only 2 years since the birth of the group, announced Henry Percy to break away from the LNC to transform the group in to a independent party. Upon the same day the LE and LNC agreed to form an alliance list in all the provinces for the elections of July 3735. Philosophy The philosophy of the Enlightened Lodamun is a mixture of both Gross National Happines, Enlightenment and moderate Nationalism. Gross National Happiness The four pillars of GNH are the promotion of sustainable development, preservation and promotion of cultural values, conservation of the natural environment, and establishment of good governance. Enlightenment Enlightenment promotes scientific thought, skepticism, and intellectual interchange. It is a revolution in human thought. This new way of thinking is that rational thought begins with clearly stated principles, uses correct logic to arrive at conclusions, tests the conclusions against evidence, and then revises the principles in the light of the evidence. The Party advocates democracy; racial and sexual equality; individual liberty of lifestyle; full freedom of thought, expression, and the press; eradication of religious authority from the legislative process and education; and full separation of church and state. Leadership The President and Vice President of the party are elected every 8 years with a 2 term limit. Golden Wings Golden Wings is the Paramilitary organisation of the Party that orgenises the security on all major political events, property and its parties leaders. Currently the paramilitary organisation is only been put in to action in events concering Enlightened Lodamun and thus not officialy operate as a large security force within the Country. Discussions are being made to broaden up the the paramilitary actions within the country after the electoral succes of the party in 3735. Some people estimates that the Golden Wings has around 1500 active personnel with 1000 reservists. Political Initiatives April 3732-July 3735 As part of the Lodamese Nationalistic Committee it is in government, despite that, the proposals are to be proven unsuccesful. Voices within the group are suggesting to make from Enlightened Lodamun a total independent political party. In July 3734 the party became incependent, Henry Percy still sits in parliament as a independent identity within the LNC. July 3735-January 3738 LNC and LE has formed an alliance 'Better Lodamun' for the elections of 3735. The LE is after 2 years of intensive negotiations in a coaltion with the LNC and the LRP. Henry Percy has been elected as President. January 3738-March 3741 Better Lodamun has won the elections with 290 seats in total, the coalition with the LRP still stands. Henry Percy for second time President. March 3741-March 3745 This was EL's first elections with an own independent list, despite a small loss of 5 seats they are still by far the biggest political formation in Lodamun. Henry Percy begins on his third term as President. Elections